Zoe Hanna
|series = 22 • 23 • 24 • 25 • 26 • 27 • 28 • 29 • 30 |occupation=Consultant in emergency medicine (2007-11) Trauma Lead (2010-12) Clinical Lead (2012-14) Senior consultant in emergency medicine (2011–) Deputy Clinical Lead (2014-) |spouse=Max Walker ( ) |partner=Nick Jordan (2009-10) |relatives=Greta Miller (mother-in-law)}} Zoe Walker ( Hanna; born 23 August 1974) , , , is a consultant and the Deputy Clinical Lead in the Emergency Department of Holby City Hospital. She joined the department in late 2007 and became Clinical Lead in 2013, before stepping down from the position in 2014. Upon arriving at the ED, Nick Jordan was the Clinical Lead. Zoe and Nick bonded closely, and even had a breif relationship between 2009 an 2010. When his partner, Yvonne Rippon, was taken away to a specialist spine clinic as a result of injuries she sustained during the Holby riots, Nick decided to leave, therefore giving Zoe the permanent position of Clinical Lead. She is currently the third longest serving current member of staff in the ED, and the longest serving current doctor. Throughout her time in the department she has seen the arrival and departure of many staff, including Sam Nicholls, Tom Kent and Linda Andrews as well as many more. She married Max Walker in 2015. Early life Zoe's parents are from Lahar, India. Time in the Emergency Department (2007-) In December 2007 on her way to work for her first shift at the ED, Zoe's car ran out of petrol. She went to a nearby farm house in search of fuel when she came across a woman who had been shot, and she sacrificed arriving on time to help her. In January, Zoe blamed Abs for the death of a lorry driver in the ED which led him to make an inspirational speech about how hard the nurses work. The following week, Zoe and Maggie clashed when Maggie interfered with her patient. In February, Adam and Zoe shared a kiss outside the pub after their shift. After Harry's departure in March, Zoe and Maggie went head to head in a competition to get his job as Clinical Lead. Eventually Zoe was offered the job as Maggie had abandoned her patients to persuade Ruth to move in with her. She had her first day as Clinical Lead towards the end of March during which she told Maggie that Ruth would have to return to work as she was still receiving a full wage. When Adam turned up late to work the following week, he was reprimanded by Zoe. Later in 2008, Zoe found out that she was infertile. In an effort to forget about it she went to a club and got drunk. She ended up being brought to hospital when she fell from the wall of a toilet cubicle after being locked in the toilet. In 2009 Zoe befriended a women Abi, who had come into the ED with wounds from domestic abuse. Zoe began to help her but Abi and her abusive boyfriend died in a car crash, leaving their 6 year old daughter without parents. Zoe felt it was her duty to look after the 6 year old. She began to experience the pressures of the work-motherhood balance, Zoe had never had to consider anyone else in her life but now she had Cherice. After looking after Cherice for a short period of time Zoe decided that she wanted to formally become her full-time carer but Cherice's grandparents wanted her to stay in Scotland with them even though she hadn't seen them in a long time. Zoe objected at first but then realised Cherice had to be with her family so let her go. In September 2009, Zoe took charge of the new bunch of F2 doctors who had joined the department, and she paired herself up with Lenny. Later in the month, Zoe began a relationship with Nick Jordan. He later had a severe brain tumour that would have killed him however, when asked to administer treatment that held a high risk, he refused. After making this decision, he went into arrest and became very sick, causing the doctors caring for him to demand an answer to whether or not he was receiving treatment or not. Zoe, admiring his ability and considering it a great mistake to give up treatment and loose such a skilled surgeon, faked Jordan's signature and approved the operation. Jordan survived the operation and, as a result, was granted to live for at least another 5 years as the tumour couldn't be fully removed. When Nick came around he had given up with fighting his illness, so he asked Zoe to kill him by administering a lethal drug. She refused, he was angry with her for faking his signature so he shut her out completely leaving her again alone. Once recovered and well Nick decided to forgive Zoe and they began a relationship. Nick, newly open to his extended life was keen to marry and have children with Zoe. Although Zoe loved him and cared for him deeply as he did her, she was ashamed of the fact that she was unable to have children. As a result, she kept it a secret from Nick and tried a drug treatment in order to conceive. The treatment had very bad side effects, all the side effects were those of morning sickness so Nick started to believe she was pregnant, she didn't mean to mislead him. It came to a point where the side effects became so bad she collapsed in the staff room and was found by Kirsty and Adam, and this as well made Nick think she was pregnant. In October, Zoe discovered that her new boyfriend Joel was only 15 and still in school. He stole a memory stick containing patient files in order to ensure that she'd see him again. Zoe later told Adam about the missing memory stick, but before long Joel was admitted to the ED as a patient when he had attempted to swallow it. In December, Zoe accompanied Noel to a Christmas party at his father's old people's home. However, Noel was distraught to discover that his father no longer recognised him and soon asked Zoe to help some of the elderly people when they appeared to be ill. Zoe frequently took pregnancy tests but they were negative every single time, until one day she hadn't taken one for a while her period was late, she really believed she was pregnant but was too scared to take a test. Without her knowing Nick had booked Zoe an Ultrasound scan to check everything was alright with the 'baby', she went along because she believed she was pregnant. Sadly there was nothing there. Nick discovered the pills in her bag and confronted her. However, he didn't realise Zoe was using the pills to conceive because she couldn't and promoted her efforts in using medicine to conceive, not realising that she couldn't conceive and wasn't just using them to improve her chances. However, Zoe soon became too guilty to continue and told Nick about her condition and the fact that she wasn't pregnant. He, upset that she lied to him, broke off the wedding. Devastated, she spent the days trying to impress and equally annoy him. In October 2010, Zoe gave advice to new staff nurse Madiha Durrani that if she wanted to fit in, she should keep her head down and get to work. In January 2011, Zoe was forced to call Nick after Ruth attempted to perform an illegal operation on a patient in the on call room. They eventually managed to find her but it was too late and Ruth was sent to the psychiatric wards. In March 2011, Zoe developed a friendship with Dylan Keogh, a new consultant. Closed off and abrupt, Zoe called him out on his behaviour quickly and the two soon become close. In December, she and Dylan became trapped the in the burning hospital whilst trying to save a patients life. Thinking they were going to die, Zoe reflected on the fact that she wishes she'd gotten married and kissed Dylan on the cheek. When they finally escaped the ED, she found out that Dylan was married to Sam. Even though Zoe had denied liking Dylan in that way, it was clear she was upset. She walked off into an ambulance with a patient, still in shock from the day's events. In March 2012, Zoe and Linda went on a night out to a local nightclub but were quickly needed for their medical skills when they discovered a teenager in need of help on the bathroom floor. Appreciative of Linda's help the previous week, Zoe tried to convince her niece Britney that living with her aunt might not be such a bad idea. In April, Zoe was called to testify against Sam at the GMC hearing in regards to an incident where she forcibly restrained a patient. However, Zoe later made a discovery about an underlying medical condition of the man she restrained which saved Sam's job. In August 2012 with the department still reeling in from the aftermath of the Holby riots, Zoe had her first shift as Clinical Lead since Nick's departure with Yvonne after she was stabbed in the riots. She quickly found herself having to make a difficult decision of which patient should get the remaining bed in ITU. In October, Zoe worked closely alongside other members of staff to discover the source of the recent e-coli outbreak. In January 2013, Nick returned to the ED with Yvonne after she took a turn for the worse. However, Zoe was forced to put her foot down in treating Yvonne as Nick failed to acknowledge the true severity of her condition. After her death, Nick left the ED for good to go to Michigan, and handed over the permanent role of Clinical Lead to Zoe. In August, Zoe panicked when she learned that Tess was considering handing in her resignation. In September, Zoe finally picked up on Tess and Fletch's secret affair. In January 2014, Carol Walcott, Dixie's on off girlfriend, was admitted to the ED and it was down to Zoe and Tess to save her but they were unable to as her underlying injuries were too severe. The following month, Zoe faced the prospect of losing Lily after she threw a drunken kiss at Ash on Valentine's Day. However, Ash convinced Zoe to keep her on. In March, Zoe was on to Guy Self for a new consultant to be hired in the ED. However, he had hired former cardiothoracic surgeon Connie Beauchamp without Zoe's approval. Zoe spoke to Guy, and he explained to her that Connie was one of the best the hospital has ever had and to make her feel welcome. Zoe and Connie instantly clashed when Connie abandoned the ED to attend a call out with the paramedics, endangering her life. The following week, Zoe and Connie started to have disputes about how the ED should have been run, and Zoe was shocked when she heard Louise's voice come over a new tannoy system that Connie had installed. In the following months, Connie raised her concerns about Zoe to Ash, but later took her out for a drink. Ash and Zoe soon realised that Connie was simply playing them against one another. In June, Connie raised concerns to Guy about Zoe's competence as Clinical Lead. Later in the month, Zoe was continuing to struggle with everything in the ED and decided to leave to go to the scene of a helicopter accident. After a heated conversation with Guy about her abandoning the ED, Zoe stepped down as Clinical Lead and asked Connie if she would take over, to which she accepted. Although Guy was intent on Connie getting rid of Zoe, Connie explained to him how Zoe was one of the most competent doctors she'd ever worked with. In August, Zoe was dissatisfied as her fortieth birthday arrived and a check up provided negative feedback. She once again left the ED to attend the scene of an accident and upon return was confronted angrily by Connie. This prompted Zoe to hand in her resignation. In October, Zoe returned to the ED but was surprised that the staff hadn't been told that she was coming back. She had also moved in with Dylan on his houseboat. She also entered a brief relationship with porter Max Walker. In January 2015, Zoe treated Hailey Blake, a woman who had filed a lawsuit against Connie due to the death of her father, after she suffered a panic attack outside the ED. In February, Zoe and Max got back together after he impressed her with his IT expertise. By the end of the month, Max wanted their relationship to go public but Zoe disagreed so Max challenged her for an escuse for keeping it a secret. In May, Zoe was offered to step in as acting Clinical Lead until Connie returned but refused to take the role, and Dylan took it instead. In June, Zoe and Max began to worry about money which resulted in Max sleeping in his car for the night. They made up the following week. In July, Zoe had a disastrous dinner date with Max and his mother Greta who was more concerned about Zoe's age. Zoe left the dinner early and Greta told Max to dump her. However, Zoe later admitted to Max that she couldn't have children but he replied with a proposal and she said yes. At the beginning of August, Rita confided in Zoe about her discovery of Dylan's OCD regarding resus bay 4, but Dylan was unimpressed when he discovered that she'd told people. He continued to ignore them for the next few weeks but Zoe soon found herself fighting for Dylan's job when Connie expressed concern about him. He was appreciative, and agreed to walk Zoe down the aisle. On the night before their wedding, Zoe went out with Rita, Robyn and Greta for her hen night but ended up sleeping with a man who she met at the bar. On the day of the wedding, which was also Zoe's 41st birthday, Zoe revealed the events of the previous night to Dylan, but her and Max got married anyway. At the reception, Dylan inadvertently revealed the truth and Zoe admitted what had happened to Max. He became angry, and Zoe fled to Dylan's houseboat which was located across the lake. She told him to drive off, but at the same time a fight broke out between Louis and Max which started a fire when a patio heater was knocked over. Seeing the fire, Zoe told Dylan that they'd have to go back but it was too late when an ember landed on the boat and set fire to a nearby gas cannister. Dylan and Zoe prepared to jump into the lake, but Dylan ran back inside at last minute to get his lucky talisman which left Zoe alone in the water. Charlie jumped in to save her and was successful but later suffered a heart attack. Zoe recovered in the ED after suffering from hypothermia. Her and Max later kissed but he refused to forgive her for her unfaithfulness. By September, the pair began talking again but Max eventually decided to ask her for a divorce. In January 2016 Max's one night stand, Victoria was admitted to the ED. Zoe began treating her but it was evident to them both that there was nothing wrong with her. On Valentine's Day, Zoe and Max kissed in a cubicle whilst she was treating an eye injury of his, sustained when he accidentally called his Valentine's date Zoe, and his date threw roses at him. Personal life She entered the ED as a new consultant, and quickly got into into a relationship with Shaun, a married man who also worked in the hospital. Zoe had a habit of frequently boozing and going out on the town and consequently would turn up to work hungover. Once news of the affair with Shaun came out, Zoe was shamed. She lost her good friend Jessica and retired into herself. In 2014 she started dating Max Walker, a porter at the ED. In July 2015, they became engaged when Max proposed to her. The wedding took place on 23 August 2015, which was also Zoe's 41st birthday. However, in October Max asked Zoe for a divorce due to the fact she cheated on him the night before their wedding. In January 2016, she returned to the ED after a period of absence, in which time she had been to America to visit Nick Jordan, her former lover. Zoe and Max shared a kiss in February 2016 after Max's Valentine's date threw roses in his face for accidentally calling her Zoe. Trivia *After Zoe discovered she was infertile, she took steps to foster Sharice, but then she realised that she would always put her job first. *She had an affair with Jessica's husband Sean. *She slept with a 15-year-old who then tried to blackmail her. *She forged Jordan’s consent to surgery, which lengthened his life expectancy by numerous years. *Zoe got married to Max Walker in August 2015. Behind the scenes joined the cast in 2007.]] Sunetra Sarker has portrayed Zoe Hanna on Casualty since her arrival in 2007. Sarker describes Zoe as: "strong, cheeky and rebellious." Appearances : See also: Character appearances. Zoe made her first appearance on Casualty in the Series 22 episode "Take a Cup of Kindness". She will leave in 2016.https://twitter.com/grinningsimp/status/711835243108499456; Zoe is absent from the staff diagram. References Category:Characters Category:Present characters Category:Female characters Category:Doctors Category:Consultants Category:Clinical Leads Category:2007 arrivals Category:2016 departures